


Everyday i get to be with someone as amazing as you is crazy to me

by amazingsantiago



Series: Missing Scenes Series [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy central drabbles based on every episode of Season 5





	1. 5x01: The Big House, Part 1

“Pretty lady,” Caleb remarks as he watches his new cellmate hang two selfies next to his bed.

“The prettiest,” Jake agrees, staring longingly at the selfie Amy had sent him before his stint in Witness Protection in Florida. It’s one of his favourite pictures of her. Not only does she look absolutely stunning in it, with her long, dark hair, sweet smile and beautiful eyes, it got him through some hard times in Florida. Whenever he missed her (which was 24 sevs), he’d look at his picture of her and remember what he was fighting for. He figured it would help him through his fifteen years behind bars, too.

“You married?”

“No. Not yet.” Jake’s eyes fall shut, a pained expression crossing his face. He opens his eyes back up to find Caleb watching him curiously. “I want to marry her so bad, but obviously I’m stuck in here now. So.”

“Maybe not,” Caleb says with an optimism Jake cannot understand. They’re in _prison_. They’re separated from their families and friends. They could die in here. How can Caleb possibly be positive about anything? “You said you were framed and your co-workers were trying to get you out.”

“They are but-.” He sighs, running his hands through his messy hair (man, he could do with a haircut. Wait - _can you even get a haircut in prison_?) “The cop who framed me, Melanie Hawkins, she’s real good. She’s highly respected within the NYPD; everyone trusts her. And she’s super smart. During our trial, we thought we’d found a way to prove our innocence, but she was one step ahead of us. Again.”

“I’m sorry, bud. I’m sure you’ll get out. Anyway, tell me about your girl.”

“Her name’s Amy,” Jake replies, smiling for the very first time since the jury announced their guilty verdict.

“And what’s she like?” Caleb prompts, genuinely interested.

“Kind, smart, funny, a huge nerd but in a cute way. She’s honestly my favourite person in the world.”

“I felt the same way about my first wife.”

“Yeah? What happened to her?”

Caleb shifts awkwardly, not wanting to scare off his new friend. Jake is definitely not ready for the big cannibalism reveal. “She, um, passed away.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Jake says immediately. “It must be awful without her. I can’t imagine losing Amy.”

“It sucks,” he shrugs, deciding to change the subject before Jake asks about the circumstances surrounding her death. “Why haven’t you married her yet then? You said you wanted to.”

“I do want to marry her. So bad. Before I got in here I actually had the most perfect proposal idea ever-.”

“Talk to me about it. Maybe planning how to propose to your girl will help you through prison.”

“You’re right,” Jake agrees, suddenly more energised. “So Halloween is a big deal in our precinct…”

(Caleb loves Jake’s plan and even suggests some ideas to help Jake ‘win’ the heist. Caleb loves love and he’s pretty starved for romantic proposal stories behind bars. He asks Jake about it every single day and for those five minutes every day, his cellmate is actually happy.

When Jake phones his favourite cannibal - he only knows one, but still, Caleb is weirdly cool for a people-eater - after Halloween, Caleb is thrilled to know that everything went to plan and Amy said yes. He’s especially pleased that Jake used his wolf mask idea.

“I can’t wait to come to your wedding,” he murmurs dreamily. “I swear I’ll be the greatest best man of all time.”

“Uh, Caleb… I hate to break this to you, bud…”)


	2. 5x02: The Big House, Part 2

Karen’s eyes immediately fill with tears as her phone beeps, a text from Amy appearing on screen. It’s only two words, and they’re without a doubt the best two words Karen’s ever read in her life.

He’s out.

She almost collapses to the floor in relief. Relief that he’s been exonerated of a crime he didn't commit. Relief that he’s safe and alive and un-shanked by the hardened criminals he was locked up with. Relief that soon she’ll be able to hug him and kiss him and tell him that she loves him _so much_. She was only able to visit him twice during his eight week prison stint, which was not enough for either of them. It wasn’t as long as he was in witness protection in Florida and at least she could actually see him in prison, but it was so much worse. She thinks it’s because of the cruel irony of a police officer being sent to jail.

Amy sends a follow-up text informing Karen that he’s on a late night flight back to New York and they’ll come visit first thing.

Karen doesn’t sleep that night.

Restless, she gets up at about 5AM, bored of staring at the ceiling and starts cleaning every inch of the house. She knows Jake won’t care (it will be considerably cleaner than where he’s lived for the past eight weeks), but she wants the place to be nice for him on his first full day of freedom. Plus, cleaning distracts her from looking at the clock every two seconds.

Amy wasn’t lying when she said they’d be with her first thing. There’s a knock on the door at 8.30AM and when Karen rushes over to open it, her son is stood opposite her. He’s clean-shaven, wearing a plaid shirt and is actually smiling. She never saw him smile in prison. They stare at each other for a few seconds, tears leaking down both their faces, and then he’s in her arms.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he says as she hugs him tightly.

“I missed you, too, son,” she responds through her tears. “More than you know. It drove me crazy not being able to beat the crap out of that Lieutenant Hawkins. Amy had to threaten to arrest me a few times.”

“It was for your own good,” Amy says.

Karen smiles warmly at her over Jake’s shoulder. “Your girlfriend was amazing the entire time you were in there, you know. She kept strong for everyone. She’s definitely a keeper.”

“Oh, I know.”

Amy blushes wildly and excuses herself to go make everyone drinks.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jake whispers once she’s out the room, “but I’m going to ask her to marry me on Halloween.”

“ _Oh my God_!” Karen squeals, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. “ _My baby’s getting married_!”

“Keep your voice down, mom. She’s only in the kitchen.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe it! This is so exciting!”

“I know,” he murmurs. “It feels good to tell someone who’s not my cannibal cellmate. I’m going to engrave ‘Amy Santiago, will you marry me?’ into the belt we’re using in this years’ Halloween Heist. And I’m going to do it in the evidence lock-up where we had our first real kiss.”

Karen squeals again and Jake has to put his hand over her mouth to stop Amy from hearing. She can’t help it. She can’t believe her little boy is planning the most perfect proposal ever. Roger proposed to her on her bathroom floor after she found out she was pregnant. She’s glad that Amy is going to have a better story.

“What are you two talking about?” Amy asks, returning to the living room with three mugs on a tray.

“My cellmate Caleb,” Jake improvises. “He was a cannibal. No biggie.”

Amy shudders as she hands Jake the coffee. Karen knows how she feels. She hates the thought of Jake being locked up with such terrible people.

“God, I’ve missed coffee,” he says, cradling the cup like it’s filled with precious diamonds. “Prison coffee sucked.”

“I remember.” Amy crinkles her nose in disgust, sitting next to Jake. She places her left hand on his thigh and Jake’s entire body relaxes, Karen notices with a smile. She is so relieved that her son found his soulmate and she can’t wait until October 31st when Amy’s left hand will have a diamond ring on it. She makes a mental note to ask Jake to send him a photo of the ring when he chooses it.

“Anyway, let’s not talk about prison anymore. Fill me in on all the hot goss! How many women has dad cheated on you with while I’ve been away?”

Karen rolls her eyes. Some things never change.


	3. 5x03: Kicks

“Honey, I’m home!” Jake calls, dropping his bag near the front door. He furrows his brow when he gets no response. “Ames?”

Amy’s not in the lounge or the kitchen or the bedrooms and he’s starting to panic when he tries the bathroom door. It’s locked. They haven’t locked the bathroom door since the first few months of their relationship. Something’s wrong. 

He knocks loudly. “Babe, you in there?” 

Silence. 

“Amy, seriously, you’re freaking me out. Open the door.”

After a pregnant pause, he hears the click of the lock. She still doesn’t open the door, so he does it for her. 

“Hi,” he says, a relieved smile on his face. “You had me worried for a minute there.”

He withers under her intense glare. 

“What’s up, Ames?” He asks, reaching out for her. 

She shoves his hand away. “I’m mad at you,” she mutters under her breath. 

“What? Why? Oh God, is it because I talked about our sex life in front of the entire precinct? I’m really sorry, Ames, it’s just so good I can’t help myself sometimes.”

“It’s not that,” she answers curtly. 

“What then? Have I not been putting out enough for you? Because we can rectify that right now-.”

“Stop talking.”

“Title of your sextape,” he jokes, instantly regretting it. Amy’s face is thunderous and he’s legitimately worried he might end up on one of those TV shows about guys getting murdered by their girlfriends. “Sorry, sorry. What’s wrong, Ames? If you don’t talk to me I can’t help.”

“Why should I talk to you when you don’t talk to me?” She fires back.

Now he’s confused. He’s been texting her all day, as always. “Huh?”

“Captain Holt approached me earlier. He asked me whether I thought you were ready to return to full duty. I said you were, that you couldn’t wait to be back for realz. He then told me that you told  _ him _ you weren’t ready. I looked like an idiot, Jake.”

“I thought I was ready,” he replies, looking down at his sneakers. “It wasn’t until I actually worked a case that I realized I wasn’t.”

She looks so hurt, like he just stabbed her in the chest. “You should have come to me.”

“I know,” he reaches for her hand and this time she lets him take it. “I didn’t want you to worry about me. You’ve worried about me enough for a lifetime.”

“Babe, I’m  _ always _ going to worry. It’s me. I worry about everything, especially the love of my life who has just got out of prison.” 

Jake smiles softly. “I’m the love of your life?”

“Of course you are, dummy,” she responds, cupping his cheek with her free hand. “How are you really coping, Jake?”

“I’m having nightmares still.”

“That’s understandable. So am I.”

“I’m scared that this is all too good to be true, that they’ll send me back there. I don’t want to go back, Ames. I can’t. I just want to be with you all the time.”

“C’mere, Peralta,” she murmurs, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. 

They stay in that position - Jake’s hand absentmindedly stroking her back, Amy whispering that he never has to go back there again - until Amy’s stomach rumbles. 

He chuckles. “Shall we order pizza?”

“God, yes.”


	4. 5x04: HalloVeen

Amy, wearing only the ring he slid onto her finger a few hours earlier, rolls off him, immediately cuddling into his side. His hand on her hip pulls her even closer.

“Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Once or twice,” she teases. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it again though.”

“I love you so much, Ames,” he whispers into her dark hair.

“I love you so much, too.”

“Today was the best day of my life,” he murmurs honestly and a thrill runs down her spine as his fingers play with the ends of her hair. “I was so nervous that someone else would outsmart me and win the heist and my proposal would be ruined.”

“When Charles handcuffed you…”

Jake laughs humourlessly, remembering how panicked he’d been when he realised the heist wasn’t going to plan. “And _you_ left me there. You nearly cost yourself an engagement ring with that nonsense.”

“Not intentionally,” she points out. “I wanted to be crowned an amazing human/genius and I thought it would be easier if you were handcuffed to a filing cabinet. I had no idea you were going to propose!”

“Nobody did. Only me, your dad, my mum and the patient woman at the jewellery store who had to deal with me deliberating for hours over rings knew.”

“You spent hours choosing my ring?” Amy asks, moisture welling behind her eyes. “But you hate shopping unless it’s for sneakers.”

“I wanted the ring to be as perfect as you are,” he says and Amy _swoons_ , a few tears leaking down her cheeks.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my fiancé?”

“I could ask the same question.”

“Stop it!” She chastises, lightly smacking his chest. “Stop being so sweet, you’re making me cry!”

He chuckles softly, pressing kiss after kiss to the top of her head. “How did I do?”

“Hmm?”

“With the ring. Do you like it?”

She looks up at him like he has two heads. “Babe, I _love_ it. It’s the prettiest engagement ring I’ve ever seen.”

He sighs in relief. “I didn’t want to get you one that was too big or gaudy because (a) the NYPD does not pay us enough for that and (b) I feel like a big ring would be impractical at work and not very you. I know it’s only small, but-.”

“Don’t say anything else,” she says, covering his mouth with her hand. “I wouldn’t want any other ring. This one is beautiful and perfect and _mine_ and there are no take-backs, OK?”

“OK,” he agrees, his eyes darkening. “I love it when you get bossy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She smirks. “Well, I was thinking about doing a little scientific experiment… so far engaged sex seems to be a lot better than regular couple sex, but I need more evidence to be one hundred percent sure…”

“And how can I help with that, soon-to-be Mrs Peralta?” He asks, his voice dripping with lust.

“In order to test my hypothesis, we need an independent variable. An independent variable is something that changes,” she explains when he furrows his brow in confusion. “Since we already did it against the door when we first got in and the bed twice after that, I think we need to test my hypothesis in different locations around the apartment, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely,” he agrees, shifting his hand from her hip to her best asset: her butt. “Where are you thinking?”

“Shower, kitchen counter, sofa,” she lists, ticking them off her fingers, “and everywhere in between?”

“Sounds perfect,” he responds, squeezing her butt. “Race you to the shower? First one there gets to go down on the other one first!”

He jumps out of the bed, sprinting out of their bedroom and into the bathroom, his new fiancée chasing after him, yelling “no fair! You got a head start!”


	5. 5x05: Bad Beat

“Something smells good,” is the first thing Jake says when he gets home that night, exhausted from a tough undercover mission with Holt and Terry. He’s surprised to find his fiancée in the kitchen - _cooking_. He loves her to death but her food never smells this good.

“Thanks, babe,” she responds, welcoming him home with a kiss.

“Mmm, you’re such a good kisser. Wanna make out while we wait for dinner?”

“Nope,” she says, surprising him again.

He raises his eyebrows, a tad hurt. “You don’t wanna make out with me?”

“Not right now, I’ve got to concentrate on this. Later. I promise.”

“Noice,” he smirks, hopping onto the kitchen counter. “What’re you making anyway?”

“Meatballs.”

“Double-noice,” he replies.

“It’s actually Boyle’s recipe,” she says, stirring the sauce. “You know, for the food truck I’m investing in.”

“Oh right. So it’s made out of something weird.”

“It’s actually delicious,” Amy insists, handing him the wooden spoon to taste it.

“That _is_ good,” he agrees. “That food truck is gonna make us a fortune. I mean - it will make Charles really happy. Obviously Charles’ happiness is more important than whether your investment earns us a profit.”

She laughs as she decides the meatballs are done and ready to serve. Jake gets out two plates and pours two glasses of wine.

“How was your case?” She asks as she divides the food between the two plates, sneakily giving herself a few more meatballs because they taste too damn good.

“Stressful,” he says as she places his dinner in front of him. “Holt was gambling again and then he got kidnapped-.”

_“You let my mentor get kidnapped?”_

“He’s fine, Ames. He’s at home with Kevin and Cheddar now.”

“I should write him a card.”

“You’re such a nerd,” he teases. “The dude probably wants to forget today ever happened. It was pretty rough. I had to pretend to be a _virgin_ again. It was _awful_.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Amy says, ruffling his adorable curls. “Maybe after dinner you can show me how _experienced_ you really are.”

Jake grins. “Best. Fiancée. Ever.”


	6. 5x06: The Venue

It was Jake who found the mansion first. He was scrolling through a list of ‘New York’s Finest Wedding Venues’ while on a stakeout with Rosa and texted it to his fiancée with five exclamation points. Amy immediately called him, declaring that it was perfect.

They fall even more in love with it on the first visit two days later.

“And through this door is our private library,” Susan says, guiding them through the entrance to her personal favorite room of the house. “Quite a lot of our couples choose to hold the ceremony in here.”

Amy’s jaw almost hits the floor as they follow Susan into the library.

It’s _gorgeous_.

Shelves of books line the dark-wood walls, a large stained glass window at the end of the room showering them in beautiful reds and blues and greens. It’s clearly set up for a wedding with rows of chairs taking up the majority of space, save for the aisle down the middle.

“This is pretty dope, huh, Ames?”

She murmurs non-committedly, distracted by a section of art history books she remembers reading in college.

Jake rolls his eyes as he turns back to face Susan. “She loves libraries. My future wife is a giant nerd.”

“I’m glad she likes it. So what date are you thinking of getting married?”

“As soon as possible,” Jake responds. “We’ve had a rough year and we just want to be married now. When’s your next available date?”

“As luck would have it, there was a cancellation this morning.”

Suddenly, Amy’s not so interested in the books. She’s by Jake’s side in a flash, excitedly squeezing his bicep. “That’s great news!” She grins, then sobers, realising a cancellation means another couple probably aren’t getting married anymore. “I mean, great news for us. I sincerely hope the other couple are still happy and in love.”

“You’re not convincing anyone, Ames,” Jake whispers in her ear.

She swats him away.

“Would May 15th be OK for you two?”

“May 15th would be perfect,” Jake says. “Can we pay our deposit by the end of the day?”

“Of course,” Susan promises. “I’ll go get the paperwork ready, feel free to have another wander round.”

When she’s gone, Amy practically squeals, wrapping her arms around Jake. “We have a wedding venue!”

“We’re getting married in six months,” he murmurs before crashing his lips to hers. “I can’t wait.”


	7. 5x07: Return to Skyfire

“Ready, babe?” Jake calls from outside their bedroom door, bouncing with excitement. He can’t believe Amy agreed to let them try this. He loves her so much.

“I’m ready, Ka’lar,” she says in a husky tone. He throws open their door and basically dies on the spot at the sight of his fiancée lying seductively on their bed.

Amy is dressed as Ka’lars girlfriend from the second _Skyfire Cycle_ book. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

When he’d bought her the costume from LegendCon (a barely there armoured bikini type thing that Parlov had definitely plagiarised from the _Star Wars_ universe), he didn’t think she’d go for it. Like Rosa, she thinks the _Skyfire_ series is lame and sexist and poorly written, but it makes Jake happy so she agreed to role playing with him.

Has he mentioned that he loves her?

Since they’ve never done this before, it takes Jake a few seconds to get into character, but then he’s stalking towards her, his eyes dark beneath the Ka’lar mask. “It is good to see you again, my beautiful princess.”

“It’s good to see you again, too,” she responds, playing with the ends of her hair.

They don’t break eye contact as Jake closes the gap between them, lying down beside her. She grins, snaking her hands under Ka’lars signature green cape and grabbing his butt.

“Bit eager there, Ames - I mean, _princess_.”

“What can I say? I must have a thing for dudes with long blonde hair and weird masks.”

“Oh, really?” He murmurs, eyeing her up and down. “Because I have a thing for awesome fiancées who are willing to indulge in their partner’s crazy fantasy.”

“I am an awesome fiancée, aren’t I?” She teases and he kisses her senselessly because he can’t wait any longer.

“The awesomest,” he says between kisses, his lips grazing hers.

She’s so turned on that she doesn’t even correct him on his grammar, rolling them over so she’s on top. “Next time we should role play as something we both enjoy, like Ron and Hermione.”

“Next time?” He smirks.

“Oh yeah. I’ll organise the costumes.”

“Of course you will,” Jake replies, pressing his lips against hers again.


	8. 5x08: Two Turkeys

Amy rests her head against Jake’s shoulder, letting out a small sigh. “I can’t believe our first and only Thanksgiving as fiancés ended in the ER.”

Jake laughs mirthlessly. “It was supposed to be so perfect, and _joyous_ , and it ended up with everyone bickering and my dad’s blood squirting everywhere. Typical.”

“I’m really sorry, babe,” she says, now that they’re alone (well, except for the weird old guy opposite them who won’t stop staring at Amy’s legs). “I know how important this was to you.”

“Yeah, it was,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring and then entwining their fingers. “But hey, like I was trying to say earlier, I love you so much and as long as I’m with you, I’m happy. You’re the only family I need, Ames.”

“Aww,” she whispers, kissing him softly. “I love you so much, too. I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I can’t wait to be your husband,” he responds, kissing her again, because why not? Kissing Amy is one of his favourite things to do.

“Maybe from now on we should have quiet Thanksgivings, just the two of us. Everything seems to go wrong when we invite other people.”

“That sounds perfect. We can just relax and order take out and watch the game, no Nine-Nine or family drama ever again.”

“Apart from-,” she starts to say, stopping herself quickly.

“Apart from what?”

Her cheeks flush pink. “I don’t want to say…”

“Come on, Ames. You can tell me anything.”

“Well, hopefully it won’t be just the two of us forever…”

The tips of Jake’s ears turn red as he realises what Amy is implying. “ _Oh_. Right. You’re talking about babies.”

For some reason they’ve never had this conversation before - not properly - but now seems the right time, being in a hospital and all.

“Yes, babies. Our babies. Who would probably have to be at our special Thanksgiving celebration.”

“Yeah, we couldn’t leave them outside on their own in November, that’d be crazy,” he says and Amy laughs loudly because _God_ , she loves this idiot so much.

“So from next year onwards we’re only allowed to spend Thanksgiving together and with our children… you, know, when that happens…” she finishes awkwardly.

“I can’t wait.”


	9. 5x09: 99

“Amazing job today, Ames,” Jake says once they’re back in their apartment, his tone infused with awe. “Holt would’ve never got to that Commissioner meeting if it weren’t for you.”

“Being Type A is useful for some things I suppose.”

Jake narrows his eyes, slowly approaching her. “Why do you make that sound like a bad thing? This isn’t about you being too high strung, is it?”

“Yes,” she sighs, picking at a loose thread in the oversized beige t-shirt she’s still wearing.

“Ames,” he takes both her hands in his, “look at me, babe, you are _not_ too high strung. I love you exactly the way you are.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re marrying me.”

“I’m really not,” he promises. “I think you’re Type A-ness is hot. And God knows, we’d never get anything done around here without it.”

“What do you mean?” She asks in a small voice, staring at her lap.

Jake gently lifts her chin, smiling softly at her. “The wedding, for starters. You think I’d be able to plan a wedding in six months if it wasn’t for my amazingly organised future wife?”

“No.”

“That’s right. And this apartment would constantly be a mess if you hadn’t organised it so everything has a home and every storage bin has a label to remind me what goes in there. And at work, you’ve solved so many cases by being high strung.”

“Jake-.”

“And today. With Captain Holt. We could have been stuck in Texas with no way of getting to his meeting on time. He could have missed out on his dream job if it weren’t for you. You’re incredible, Ames. Don’t ever doubt yourself again.”

She presses her lips to his, wrapping both her arms around his neck. He lifts her up, resting his hands on her butt, and carries her to the bathroom because, let’s be real, it’s been too long since they last showered and they both kind of stink. They quickly undress and hop in the shower. They waste a lot of water making out instead of, y’know, actually getting clean but neither of them seem to mind.


	10. 5x10: Game Night

It’s late but Amy can tell by her fiancés breathing that he’s not asleep. Something’s bothering him. Rolling over onto her other side, her suspicions are confirmed when her favourite pair of caramel eyes stare back at her.

“Hey,” he whispers. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I couldn’t sleep. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he responds quickly, sighing when she gives him her signature disbelieving look. “Fine. Something’s been niggling at me since dinner with Rosa’s parents, but their reactions to her coming out were way worse than my thing so I feel hella guilty for even thinking it…”

“I’m not going to judge you.”

He raises his eyebrows.

“OK, I may have judged you in the past, before we were dating, but we’re getting married soon and you have to be able to tell me everything.”

“It’s embarrassing,” he mutters under his breath.

“More embarrassing than trying to flirt with the Cyber Crime jerks and my contact going behind my eye when I winked?”

“That’s pretty embarrassing, Ames,” he teases, kissing her before she can get too mad at him. “Maybe my thing is less embarrassing and more soul-destroying?”

“Talk to me, Jake,” she insists, caressing his cheek.

“When we were at dinner, Rosa’s parents assumed me and Rosa were dating and then when you rang, and her dad saw your contact photo and realised we were engaged, he assumed I was having an affair,” he confesses, squeezing his eyes shut. “They thought I was capable of cheating on my fiancée, Ames.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” she sympathises, understanding why Rosa’s parents’ comments have affected him so deeply and needing to reassure him that they are wrong. “They’ve met you twice. Everybody who knows you knows you could and would never cheat on me. You’re not like him, Jake.”

(The unspoken _him_ is obviously his dad, the man who used to spend his Sundays pretending to play golf so he could hook up with other women in sleazy motels and scarred Jake for life when he caught him boinking his mom’s friend in their garage).

“What if it’s in my DNA to be a crappy, cheating husband?” His eyes are still squeezed shut; he can’t bare to look at her and see disappointment reflected back at him.

If he opened his eyes, he’d see Amy giving him her most dazzling, loving smile. “It’s not. You haven’t cheated on me thus far and you were basically a single guy in Florida for six months.”

“I did kiss Holt though,” he says, then curses himself. “ _Why do I keep reminding you of that?”_

Amy laughs softly and the sound is like music to his ears. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes and his fiancée grins at him. “You are a good guy, Jacob Peralta. Don’t doubt that.”

“Thanks, Ames,” he replies, feeling a little better. He kisses her then, gentle and sweet at first, getting more and more urgent as he seeks out her comfort and she shows him how much she loves him in the best way she knows how.

He’s on top of her and her hands are in his hair when he pauses.

Amy groans. “Why’d you stop?”

“Do I need to beat these Cyber Crime guys up for trying to steal my girl?”

She rolls her eyes, kissing him once, twice. “I was the one flirting with them so they’d bump up our internet speed. It did not work.”

“They weren’t interested?” Jake demands. “Are they _insane_?”

“You’re actually annoyed that they didn’t make a move on your future wife?” She asks, bewildered. “It seems like you’re the crazy one, babe.”

“Yes, I am. You’re super hot, why wouldn’t they want to tap that?”

“The important thing is that you did tap this and you’re the only one who gets to be with me for the rest of our lives.”

“And you’re the only one who gets to be with me,” he returns with a smirk. “Lucky you.”

“Lucky me indeed,” she moans as he continues what he was doing with his mouth.


	11. 5x11: The Favor

“Nice job today, babe,” Amy says once everyone else has left the break room, standing up and stroking her hand down Jake’s arm. She’s been secretly worried about Seamus Murphy reappearing in her life for months and the worry had morphed into full blown panic attacks when Captain Holt revealed he was indebted to the crime boss. Just last night, Jake held her tightly as she sobbed, whispering how much he loved her in her ear. “I can’t believe Seamus Murphy is finally behind us. Thank you.”

“I’d do anything to help the Nine-Nine and especially you, my future wife,” he responds and she kisses him as she often does when he calls her his fiancée or future wife or mentions their impending nuptials in any way.

“How can I ever repay you?”

Jake’s smile immediately turns flirtatious. “I can think of a few ideas…” he murmurs, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Jake!” She cries, blushing bright red even though they’re the only ones in the room.

“You asked!”

“I didn’t think you’d jump to that,” she hisses. “You know the rule.”

“First of all, I’m pretty much always thinking about _that_ ,” he says, making quotation marks with his fingers. “Secondly, you know you want to break the rule.”

“I really don’t.”

“Please, babe,” he whines, desperate for her to break the strictly enforced rule just this once. “You broke the ‘no sex’ rule on our first date.”

“Because I was intoxicated and you looked very cute that night. Not that you don’t look cute right now. In fact, I always find that plaid shirt and leather jacket combo super sexy. But we are not having sex at work.”

He smirks. “I’m glad you find me sexy, even if you did just destroy all my hopes and dreams.”

“Shut up,” she retorts, rolling her eyes.

“You know, all the talk of loopholes on this case has me thinking about a loophole for your ‘no sex at work’ rule.”

“Go on,” she whispers. She is still super serious about the rule, however a small part of her is intrigued about what he’s going to suggest.

“We do it in our parked car in the garage, that’s still technically at work!”

“No way,” she rebuffs him instantly. No way is that happening. What if someone parked up next to them and caught them doing it? They’ve already killed one person by making out with each other, she doesn’t want to add anymore to the list.

“Captain Holt’s office?”

“You’re going backwards.”

“Fine. Our apartment.”

“That’s more sensible but we literally always have sex in our apartment,” she points out, remembering the particularly good shower sex they had that morning. Jake claimed it would de-stress her about Murphy and, to be fair, he was right. She certainly wasn’t thinking about Murphy once Jake pressed his lips to her neck.

“It’s a loophole,” he grins. “We pay for our apartment using money from work. So technically our apartment belongs to work and therefore having sex in that apartment is technically like having sex at work.”

“Maybe we could use work equipment, too,” Amy says boldly, biting her lip as she gets out her handcuffs.

Jake’s eyes widen almost comically. “Santiago. Car. Now.”


	12. 5x12: Safe House

Holt looks up from the paperwork on his desk as he hears a knock on the door, gesturing Amy into his office with a wave of his hand.

She walks in with an apprehensive expression on her face, the kind of expression she only wears when she’s about to say something he’s not going to like.

“Can I help you, Santiago?” He prompts when she doesn’t say anything.

“Uh, yeah, I think- I mean, I hope,” she stammers, her cheeks flushed.

“Spit it out, detective. I am very busy, what with trying to catch a dangerous criminal before he murders my husband. I do not have all day.”

“Of course, sir. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

He stands up eagerly, grabbing his gun. The last few weeks of misery are finally coming to an end. “Do you have a lead?”

“Uh, no, I’m afraid not,” she apologises.

“Right,” he mumbles, placing his gun back on his desk with a little too much force. His detective winces at the loud thud. “I should not have jumped to conclusions. That was, as I believe Gina would say, _my bad_.”

“I understand that you’re worried about Kevin, sir, and we’re all working super hard to bring him home as soon as possible.”

Holt nods. “Is that all, Santiago?”

“I know we’ve already discussed visitation rights,” she says, chewing on her lower lip, “and I know you have told Jake and I that I can’t go to the safe house, but he is my fiancé and I need to see him, Captain.”

“As I have told you both numerous times, it is safer for Kevin and Jake if we stick to the zero contact policy.”

“But-,” Amy interjects.

“No buts,” he maintains. “I will not put my husband’s life at risk.”

“How come you’re allowed to visit then?”

Holt raises his eyebrows. He is not used to Amy answering back. His mentee is always so respectful of his orders. He’d expect such behaviour from Peralta, but not her. Maybe all these years of smushing booties has made his tendency for insubordination rub off on her. “Excuse me, Santiago?”

“I asked why you’re allowed to visit Kevin but I’m not allowed to visit Jake.” There’s a determination in her voice that he’s never heard before. He suspects that’s partly Peralta’s influence, too.

“Kevin and I are married. There are exceptions to safe house policy for spouses,” he explains calmly.

“We’re engaged, we’re practically married. How is that not an exception?”

He can tell she’s becoming more and more irate and asks if she’d like to step outside to cool down.

She declines.

“I’m not leaving until you agree to let me see my fiancé.”

“Detective Santiago-.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” she interrupts, “but Jake has literally just got back from eight weeks in prison and we’ve been suffering separation anxiety ever since. The last three weeks have been hell, Captain. I feel like he’s back in there. I know it’s risky and I know it’s against your protocol and while I would never normally break the rules, I need to see him. Even if it’s just for one night. Please, Captain.”

Her eyes and wide and filled with tears and her jaw is clenched. He reaches over his desk and takes her left hand in his, squeezing tightly. Her engagement ring presses into his skin and he realises that he’d be doing exactly the same thing if he were in Amy’s position - begging to see Kevin.

“I suppose I can lax protocol on this occasion,” he says, smiling a little as her shoulders drop and she releases a shallow breath. “I’ll make the arrangements for you to visit the safe house tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sir,” she replies. “You’re the best Captain ever. I’m sorry I was so curt before-.”

“No need to apologise, Santiago,” he swiftly assures her. “I should have understood how difficult it is for you and Jake to be apart since he got out of prison. I know I am particularly anxious when I am away from Kevin for a significant length of time after Florida. If you ever need to vent, I’m here for you.”

“Ditto!”

He chuckles softly. While he doesn’t have favourites, per say, he does feel a certain fondness for the Latina detective. She reminds him of a younger version of himself. “Would you like me to inform Jake of your impending visit?”

Amy considers it for a moment, then shakes her head. “I think it should be a surprise. I kind of want to see his reaction.”

“Fair enough,” Holt smiles.

“I should get back to working on the case.”

“Of course. Find Murphy, Santiago. Bring your fiancé home.”

Amy nods determinately and dismisses herself.

Holt watches through the cracks in his blinds as she returns to her desk and begins tapping away on her keyboard, pausing every few seconds to stare longingly at the framed photo of her and the man who should be sat opposite her. His lips tick up in a small smile.

Yeah, she’s definitely his favourite.


	13. 5x13: The Negotiation

“I can’t believe he got away again,” Amy says after Jake finishes recounting his day with Doug Judy. He’d become her criminal arch nemesis too since his escape from the cruise and she refused to let his wily charm fool her again. She wants him to be caught just as much as Jake, if not more. She hates rulebreakers.

“On the plus side, he did get us the Le Creuset pot from our registry.”

Amy’s eyes light up. That was the gift she wanted the most. “The French Grey one?”

“Of course,” Jake responds. They both share a similar distaste for Mineral Blue. “He also made us a mixtape for our wedding night.”

“There is no way we are consummating our marriage to the dulcet tones of the Pontiac Bandit,” Amy insists because that’s just _weird_. Their first time as husband and wife is a memory they’re supposed to treasure forever. It’s supposed to be beautiful. It’s not supposed to have anything to do with a freakin’ car thief. Although going by Doug Judy’s other songs, she’s certain his wedding mixtape would be memorable to say the least.

“You know, Ames, I am an experienced hostage negotiator now, so I bet I could negotiate you to change your mind.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, making her bark with laughter.

“Nice try, Peralta, but it’s not happening.”

“Is that a firm no?” He cajoles.

“Yes, it’s a firm no.”

“You said you’d never fall in love with me and look what happened,” he reminds her, smirking. “You fell in love with me super hard and agreed to marry me.”

“That was a one-off phenomenon. You may as well throw Judy’s tape away because I’m not having sex with you if it’s playing.”

“Whatever you say, Ames.”

(When they’re cuddling later that night after Round Numero Uno of Boinking, Jake grabs his phone from his bedside table, grinning as he pulls out the headphones and shows Amy the screen.

“ _Technically_ ,” he says in a cocky tone, “we just smushed to Judy’s mixtape.”

Amy just groans and shoves him to the other side of the bed.)


	14. 5x14: The Box

For the first time since her fiancé was released from the Safe House Hell with Kevin, Amy arrives at the Ninety-Ninth Precinct alone. It feels weird not holding his hand as they make their way from the parking garage to the fourth floor and it felt even weirder falling asleep without him last night. It was worth it though because she woke up to a text from him early this morning saying “WE GOT HIM!!!!!!” followed by the police officer emoji, the squad car emoji, the siren emoji, the Statue of Liberty emoji, the American flag emoji, the magnifying glass emoji, the doctor emoji, the coffin emoji, the pencil writing on paper emoji and the sleeping emoji. She typed back “I’m so proud of you, Peralta” with a ton of kisses and promised to bring him a large coffee into work. 

He’s waiting for her by the elevator when she gets to the bullpen, his shirt crumpled and his hair a mess. His exhausted face stretches into a broad smile when he sees her. “You brought coffee!”

“Nice to see you, too, babe,” she laughs, handing over the caffeinated drink. 

He takes a large and very much needed gulp before he turns his attention to her. “I missed you last night.”

“Really?” She raises her eyebrows. “You’re telling me that you would rather watch back-to-back episodes of  _ Property Brothers _ with me than interrogate a murderer all night long? Who are you and what have you done with the Jake Peralta I met eight years ago?”

“Love hath changed me,” he replies, smiling sweetly at her. “Also snuggling with you is dope.”

Amy kisses him because it’s still early and the bullpen is mostly empty and her fiancé is being cute. 

“Public displays of affection at work? Who are you and what have you done with the Amy Santiago I met eight years ago?” He says teasingly, making her roll her eyes. 

“Maybe I missed you too last night,” she confesses, pouting a little. “I hate falling asleep without you.”

“Aw, babe, at least you got to sleep and shower. I haven’t even had chance to brush my teeth.”

“Lucky I brought this then, isn’t it?” She responds, removing a canvas bag from inside the large black handbag she uses for work (it’s the perfect size for binders). “I’ve got you a clean shirt, a tie, boxers and socks, as well as some deodorant and your toothbrush and toothpaste.”

He grins at her forethought to bring that stuff for him. When he messed up that case during Holt’s first year as Captain and they’d had to stay in the precinct for forty-eight hours, he didn’t have anything and he felt gross for the rest of the week. Now he has an amazing fiancée who remembers to bring him clothes and toiletries after his all-nighter at work. He loves her so much. 

“I love you so much,” he says aloud.

She grins back at him. “I know.”

“You’re seriously the best fiancée ever.”

“I know that, too,” she smirks and he has to kiss her again. “Come on, let’s go to the locker room and get you changed before our shifts officially start.”

“You’re joining me?”

“Of course. Our shift doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes,” she points out, her eyes twinkling. 

“Best. Fiancée. Ever,” he repeats as she drags him out the bullpen. 


	15. 5x15: The Puzzle Master

Hearing a piercing scream come from their bedroom, Jake drops his shower gel, the contents exploding everywhere. His heart pumping, Jake sprints out the bathroom and into their bedroom. He’d expected to find his fiancée had been stabbed by an intruder and was bleeding out or something. He finds her sat up in their bed, clutching The New York Times in her hand.

“What the hell happened?” He asks, panting heavily. There doesn’t appear to be any signs of a break in, but they could have shimmied the lock or forced Amy to let them in from the inside or-.

“I’m an answer in today’s crossword puzzle!”

“Huh?” He furrows his brow.

“Vin made me an answer!” She crawls over to the end of the bed and thrusts the paper in his face, pointing at the clue for 7 down.

8 letter word. Chile’s capital city.

He still looks none the wiser. Geography is not one of Jake’s strong suits.

“The answer is Santiago,” she exclaims, eyes wide. “That’s my name! Vin put my name in the puzzle!”

“Of course he did, he was clearly into you.”

Amy drops the paper into her lap, cocking her head to the side. “Babe, are you still jealous of Vin?”

“Whaaat? No!”

“Jake,” she deadpans, seeing right through his act.

“Alright, fine. I’m still a teensy bit jealous,” he admits. “But can you blame me? He flirts with you during that whole case and then puts your name in his crossword? You’re my fiancée.”

Amy rolls her eyes. They’ve had this discussion before. “Vin was not flirting with me, Jake. He was being polite.”

Jake rolls his eyes. “Ames, I spent five years flirting with you non-stop, I think I know what flirting looks like.”

“You’re being ridiculous. He put my name into the crossword as a kind gesture after we solved the case together. It’s no big deal.”

“Why didn’t he put my name in then?” Jake asks, arms folded across his chest.

Amy sighs, placing her hand on his arm. It’s getting late and, if there’s one thing she’s learnt from all the marriage advice they’ve been given since October 31st, it’s to never go to bed angry. She resolves to put an end to this. “I don’t know, Jake. And I don’t know whether he was flirting with me-.”

“He definitely was,” Jake interrupts.

“But I promise you I am not interested in anybody other than my handsome, funny, smart future husband.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” They link pinky fingers together and, just like that, the tension dissipates. “I love you, Jake.”

“Love you too, Ames.”


	16. 5x16: NutriBoom

“You look dope,” Jake says, startling her.

“I thought you were still asleep,” she responds, leaving her shirt half-unbuttoned to kiss him good morning. He’s wrapped in the duvet like a burrito, his hair sticking up in all directions and he’s got this stupid cute look on his face which kind of makes her want to crawl back into bed with him and miss the first day of her new job. She’s not going to, of course. She’s waited too long for this day. But her fiancée does look very cute.

“I’m the best detective in the NYPD, Ames. I _detected_ the dip in the mattress when you got out.”

She raises her eyebrows disbelievingly.

“OK, I heard you singing in the shower,” he admits. “But since you are now a Sergeant, I am the best detective.”

“If you say so, babe,” she laughs, buttoning her shirt the rest of the way. She puts on her tie and admires her new uniform in the mirror. It feels weird being back in uniform - she’s been wearing pantsuits to work for so long - but weird in a good way. She’s not a Beat Cop anymore, she’s the Boss. A Police Sergeant. She’s one more step up the career ladder. One promotion closer to her dream of being a Captain.

She feels a familiar pair of hands wrap around her waist, the familiar warmth of his body pressed against her back. “I’m so proud of you,” he says, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Amy smiles at him in the mirror. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“You don’t have to thank me for-.”

“Yes. I do,” she responds, unwavering. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. “If it wasn’t for you chasing me down, finding me on that roof - I wouldn’t be here right now. All of this, all of my dreams coming true, it’s because of _you_ , Jake.”

“You’re the one who aced the exam.”

“And you’re the one who studied with me and made sure I was eating and drinking OK and distracted me with sex when I was getting overly stressed. I wouldn’t have passed on my own, hell, I’d have probably died of starvation.”

“Yeah, you didn’t eat much other than granola bars and Polish take-out,” he concedes and she knows he’s thinking about that one morning when he found her asleep at their table face-first in pierogies. It had certainly been a low moment and her boyfriend (at the time - now fiancé) picked her up, helped her shower for the first time in days and change into fresh clothes. Once she’d eaten a proper breakfast (pancakes with berries), they organised her learning materials, figured out her weak subjects (not that she really had any) and Jake quizzed her until she got all the questions right.

(It made her super horny and she managed to spare a few minutes away from studying for a quickie on the sofa).

“It’s going to suck not working opposite you,” he says, breaking her out of her reverie.

“I’m only going to be downstairs,” she reminds him, although she has to agree, after so many years of sitting at the desk opposite his, getting to look up from her paperwork and realise he’s already staring at her, it will be weird and horrible being so far apart. “You can text me whenever you need help with a case.”

“Ha ha, Santiago!” He deadpans. “It will be the other way round. You needing _my_ help.”

“You wish, Peralta.”

For a moment, it’s like they’re just partners again, teasing each other mercifully, referring to each other as “Peralta” and “Santiago” rather than “Babe” and “Ames”. But when Jake suggests he visit her desk every ten minutes because otherwise he’ll miss her too much, she’s reminded distinctly of how far they’ve come, how they’re _partners in the streets and in the sheets_ now, soon-to-be husband and wife.

She kisses him because she can do that now.

It’s soft and gentle, reminiscent of their first _for realz_ kiss.

“Make it every five minutes,” she murmurs against his lips.

He grins. “10-4, Sarge.”


	17. 5x17: DFW

He spent hours crafting the perfect email, deliberating over every comma, checking Thesaurus.com in search of synonyms that will make him sound smarter and impress his newly-discovered sisters.

Well, half-sisters.

Either way, he doesn’t want them to think he’s a dummy and he doesn’t want to come across as a creep either because he imagines it would be super weird to check your inbox and find an email from a perfect stranger in New York claiming to be your half-brother.

“Babe, are you still writing that email?” Amy says, creeping up behind him.

“Technically, I’m editing.”

“Seriously, Jake, it’s good, you should just send it already.” She pulls the chair next to him out and sits down, observing him carefully. “What’s stopping you?”

“The fear of them rejecting me,” he sighs, staring at his feet.

“Because your dad rejected you?”

“Yeah.” They’ve talked about his dad a lot. How he felt as a seven year old when his dad just upped and left, how he felt when his dad would promise to visit on his birthday and never show up, how he felt when he arrived over an hour late to Jake’s college graduation, a blonde Jake had never met before on his arm. While his parents are back together now, their divorce really did a number on him. Jake revealed how scared he’d been to fall in love in case it ended up like his mom and dad’s marriage - in a pit of flames. Things are slowly getting better - his dad has saved his phone number, they have family dinners without any arguments and Jake and Roger even go to the bar alone together. But Jake’s rocky childhood has left adult Jake with a huge fear of rejection, a fear that’s causing him to move the cursor to the other side of the screen instead of just clicking _Send_. “They’re half of my dad. What if they reject me too?”

“Oh, babe,” Amy murmurs, dropping her hand to his thigh. “How could they not love you? You’re the most lovable person I know.”

“You have to say that because you’re my fiancée.”

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” she insists. “My brothers love you. You’ve already been accepted into their WhatsApp group. _I’m_ not even allowed in that, Jake. If you can win over seven protective brothers who have threatened to take out hits on previous boyfriends, you can win over your own sisters. Your own flesh and blood.”

Jake bites his lip. “Can you send it for me?”

“Of course, babe.” She squeezes his thigh comfortingly and clicks _Send_ with her other hand. “There,” she says, smiling at him. “Now we wait.”

“Why haven’t they written back yet, Ames?” He panics, like, three seconds later.

Amy kisses him as a means of distraction. They spend the rest of the afternoon making out on the couch while _Die Hard_ plays quietly in the background. When Jake’s phone pings, he practically dumps his future wife off the couch, hurrying back to the table to grab it.

_From: Kate Peralta_

_I’d love to meet you._

“Told you so,” Amy says with a self-satisfied smirk when he reads out the rest of the email. “You’re too lovable to resist.”


	18. 5x18: Gray Star Mutual

“I tried on a wedding dress today,” Amy says as she sits on the kitchen counter, watching Jake prepare dinner.

“You did?” He puts down the knife and glances over his shoulder at her.

“Yeah, just the one. I didn’t really like it though.”

“Hmm,” he murmurs, throwing the chopped peppers in the pan. “Why didn’t you try on anymore then?”

“They radio’d through that this perp we were looking for was in our area and then he ran past the bridal store so I chased after him and then had to bring him back to the precinct. I didn’t have time to try on any others.”

“You chased after him… in a wedding dress?” He turns to face his fiancée, totally in awe of her.

“It was pretty badass if I do say so myself,” she smirks, reaching her arms out for him and wrapping them around his neck when he’s close enough.

“I wish I could have seen it,” he responds. Amy in a wedding dress already sounds incredible, but Amy apprehending a criminal in said wedding dress? He thinks he might’ve died on the spot.

“I’m sure I can pull security camera footage.”

“You’re the best,” he says, briefly leaning his forehead against hers. “So why didn’t you like the dress?”

“It was too plain… and it had this sash…” She scrunches up her nose in disgust. “Rosa and Kylie are going to come shopping with me on Saturday to find a more me dress.”

“Whatever you pick will be _toit_. I just have one request.”

She furrows her brow.

“Make sure I can get it off easy.”


	19. 5x19: Bachelor/ette Party

“Ames?” He calls, knocking on their bedroom door. “It’s only me. Can I come in?”

She opens the door for him, her hair and make-up half done and an amused smile on her face. “You don’t have to ask before you walk in, babe. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

“You’re right, I’ve seen you naked _so many times_ and it’s always awesome. I knocked because I didn’t want you to think it was Kylie and make you jump.”

“Kylie’s seen me naked before,” she points out, smirking as his eyes go comically wide. “We’re best friends, Jake. Best friends sometimes see each other naked.”

“I’m never going to be able to erase that image now, Ames,” he says, following her to her vanity as she continues applying her make-up. “You know you don’t need any of this, right? You’re naturally beautiful.”

“Thank you, but I’m not going to my bachelorette party with no makeup on. I want to doll myself up, it’s fun!”

“What if you went sans clothes and me and you could just stay and celebrate in our bedroom instead?”

“Nice try,” she compliments, patting him on the arm, “but we’re both going to our separate parties and then we’ll meet back at Shaw’s at midnight. Charles has been planning your bachelor party forever and I think he might kill me if I even dared to take you away from it.”

“That’s true.” He watches as she finishes getting ready and changes into that gorgeous jumpsuit, flirting with her the entire time.

“Are you done, Amy? The guests will be arriving soon!” Kylie yells from the other side of the door. “You better not be distracting her in there, Jacob, or I will personally maim you.”

“I’m ready,” Amy announces just in time to save her future husband’s junk, opening the door.

“You look incredible!”

“Doesn’t she?” He agrees, wrapping one arm around her waist and flashing her a charming smile. “I’m the luckiest dude on Earth.”

“You’ll be the deadest dude on Earth if you don’t get out of here,” Kylie threatens. “This is a Bachelorette Party. The groom is not allowed.”

“You should go,” Amy says, amused. She kisses him goodbye. “Have a great time tonight, Mr Bachelor, and see you at Shaw’s.”

He kisses her again, ignoring Kylie’s noises of disgust. “Have fun, too, Wild Girl.”

" _Whoop whoop!”_

He’s laughing as he fetches his fancy coat that he only wears for special occasions and as Kylie practically shoves him out the apartment, slamming the door in his face.

“To the first of many,” Kylie toasts, handing Amy a champagne flute and clinking their glasses together.


	20. 5x20: Show Me Going

“I was so scared today,” Jake admits once he and Amy are in the safety of their own apartment, tossing his jacket on the sofa and toeing off his shoes. Unusually, Amy doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask him to put his stuff away in their designated areas, just slumps down on their sofa next to him and snuggles into his chest.

“Me too,” she whispers.

They’re both aware how dangerous their jobs can be, of course they are. And they’ve both been in dangerous positions before (Jake’s lost count of how many times he’s personally been held at gunpoint), but today felt different. They had almost no information about what was going on and it was terrifying not knowing if Rosa was hurt or if she was even alive. It had left the entire squad reeling, questioning everything. Being a cop is Jake’s dream job and even he had been considering whether it was worth losing everything over, especially with the wedding rapidly approaching. He kept thinking what if that were Amy, or him, and what would happen if one of them died. It was unbearably painful to think about, but Rosa’s voice crackling through the radio had stirred a lot of emotions up in the Nine-Nine. Like Holt had said, these kind of emotions are important to address so Jake wraps his arm around his fiancée and they talk about it.

“I thought Rosa was going to die and we’d never get to see her again, we’d never celebrate another case by going to Shaw’s and drinking in silence, she’d never get to see us get married or have kids and be the best, but scariest Aunt in the world.”

“Same here,” Amy murmurs, twisting the engagement ring on her finger. “Rosa and I have got so close over the years and she’s become one of my best friends - after you, of course. I couldn’t cope with the thought of her not making it out alive. And she’s the toughest of all of us! What if it had been Boyle in there, or Hitchcock and Scully, or Sarge, or y-you-.”

“Nobody would have been able to stop me going in there if you attended an active shooter scene,” he says honestly. He had a hard enough time staying at the precinct knowing Rosa was there, if Amy was involved in that…

“You’d take down the shooter within five seconds with some dope gun trick you’ve practiced a million times in the range.”

He smiles a little because he loves a lot of things about her, but he especially loves how much faith she has in him. It kind of takes his breath away. “And you’d probably bore the shooter to death by lecturing him about grammar or correct poise or the font _Helvetica_ ,” he teases.

“Hey, at least I’d be saving your butt from being shot at!”

“You’re right. I’m very grateful to have such a badass, dorky future wife,” he replies, pecking her on the lips.

“For the record, there’s nothing dorky about the font _Helvetica_ ,” she chastises between kisses and he rolls his eyes; she is so consistent. “Do you need to rewatch that documentary?”

“Please no,” he begs. “Once was enough.”

“You didn’t enjoy it?”

“Babe, I like movies with terrorists and explosions and guns and good guys saving the day. A documentary about a computer font - no matter how much you think it played like an action thriller - does not do it for me.”

She releases a sigh of disappointment. “You know, now you’re becoming a Santiago, you really ought to have a favourite font.”

“I do have a favourite font.”

“You do?” Amy echoes, her eyes lighting up. “What is it? _Times New Roman_? _Rockwell_? Oh God, please don’t say it’s _Comic Sans_.”

“‘Course I do. The font on our wedding invitations.”

“Aww, _babe_.” She kisses him sweetly, tangling her fingers in his short curls. “You’re the sweetest. You better not die in an active shooter situation because I can’t live without you saying cute things like that all the time. I’d never forgive you.”

“You’d never forgive me if I died?”

“That’s right,” she maintains. “We’re dying together when we’re, like, one hundred and two and you’re not allowed to leave me a moment before, OK?”

“OK,” he agrees. “In the meantime, you better make sure that you’re always wearing your bulletproof vest at work.”

She kisses him again to stop his crazy protective rambling. He’d have her wear a fully bulletproof pantsuit at all times and drive a bulletproof car if he could (they have both accumulated too many criminal arch-nemeses over the years who may try to hurt her) but he realises that’s probably a little over the top for a normal police sergeant in Brooklyn.

It’s hard being a cop sometimes - if they’re not in danger themselves, their colleagues who have become their second family are in danger and it’s really hard. They could have lost Rosa today, but they didn’t. Luck was on their side for once. Although thought of losing any one of the Nine-Nine (especially Amy) scares the crap out of him, this is their job, this is what they signed up for. Knowing that they save lives on a daily basis and make their city a better place for everyone pushes him out of bed the next day and into work.


	21. 5x21: White Whale

When Jake enters their apartment to find his fiancée with her leg elevated and a bag of frozen peas on her knee, his heart beats faster. “Oh my God, Ames! What happened?”

“I dislocated my knee,” she says, whimpering as Jake crouches in front of her and touches her leg. “Don’t touch it, babe. It hurts so bad.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologises quickly, holding her hand instead. “How did you do it?”

“Mindar was getting away and I kind of jumped off the roof-.”

“WHAT?”

“I’m so sorry, Jake, but he’s our white whale! And Rosa seemed so mad that I let him get away seven years ago, I just couldn’t let it happen again and I thought I could stick the landing but obviously not.”

“I understand. You may not have noticed, but I, too, have done a lot of crazy things in order to catch a bad guy.”

“Everyone’s noticed,” she deadpans. 

“Right. So, you need to go to the hospital?”

“Rosa took me earlier,” she responds, her eyes widening as she suddenly remembers something. “Hey, did you know Rosa went to med school  _ and _ business school?”

“I had no idea,” he says, bewildered. “She is so good at keeping secrets.”

“I know, right?”

The skin at the corner of his eyes crinkles as he laughs and Amy cups his cheek with her hand. “I’m sorry I jumped off a roof and ruined our wedding.”

“You have not ruined our wedding,” he assures her. 

“But I can barely walk! How am I going to get down the aisle? How are we going to have our first dance? I’ve ruined it all by being reckless and stupid.”

“I’ll carry you Bodyguard-stylez.”

“Jake, be serious.”

“I am being serious,” he argues. “Take this week off to recover, pamper yourself, and who knows? Maybe your knee will feel better by the big day. But even if it doesn’t, our wedding is going to be absolutely perfect because we’re finally going to be husband and wife and nothing else matters.”

“Nothing else matters?” She repeats, scoffing. “You just spent your entire day organising the minor details of this wedding.”

“Because that stuff makes you happy,” he says, squeezing her hand. “Your happiness is all I care about, so I’m going to take the next seven days off work, too, so I can nurse you back to health.”

“Holt’s not going to allow that…”

“I’ll convince him. I am his favorite after all.”

Amy rolls her eyes at her soon-to-be husband. “Thanks, babe.”

“That’s Nurse Peralta to you,” he corrects, kissing her softly. “Can I get you anything?”

“Some ice cream would be great, bab- Nurse Peralta.”

He grins. “One ice cream coming up!” 


	22. 5x22: Jake and Amy

“We’re married!” Amy whispers excitedly in Jake’s ear as they hold hands at the end of the aisle, Gina snapping dozens of pictures of them. They’re not standing in front of the beautiful background Amy had originally designed for pictures, and Gina’s having to use a police camera that’s supposed to be for photographing murder victims and drug dens, but Amy’s hand is in Jake’s and she can feel his wedding band pressing into her skin and she’s honestly never been happier. None of the crazy events of the day - the ruined veil, the bomb, Teddy - even matter anymore because Jake’s her husband and she’s his wife and she’s so goddamn _happy_.

“It’s crazy,” Jake replies, squeezing her hand and leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, both of them ignoring Charles’ delighted squeals.

“I think I’ve got enough for now,” Gina interrupts, putting the camera down.

Amy is immediately pulled out of her Jake-induced trance and demands to check them over first. “Excuse me for wanting my wedding photos to be perfect,” she says in response to their friends’ amused smiles.

Gina hands over the camera without making fun of Amy’s Type A-ness (even if she did comment, Amy wouldn’t notice anyway because there are pictures of Jake in a tux and her in a wedding dress in front of her and she can’t believe they’re finally married).

“You look so beautiful,” Jake tells her for the hundredth time since he first saw her in that dress, admiring a particularly nice photo where he’s looking at her like she hung the sun, moon and stars. “I’m definitely getting that one put on my desk.”

“I wanted to put that one on my desk!”

Jake chuckles, kissing her again. “It’s OK, babe, we can be that annoying couple that have matching photos of each other displayed at work.”

“You’re already annoying so you’re halfway there,” Rosa points out.

Charles glares at her. “They are _not_. They’re America’s Dream Couple!”

“Whatever,” Rosa says, rolling her eyes. “So what are we doing next? Going to Shaw’s Bar?”

“Amy and I will meet you there in a bit,” Jake responds. “I want a few moments alone with my wife first.”

“For sexy timez,” Charles says with a knowing wink at Amy.

Everyone groans in disgust and Rosa drags him away from the happy couple before the bride punches him.

“Charles is weird.”

“Yeah, he is,” Jake agrees.

“But he gave us an incredible wedding.” She looks around at the fairy lights and shredded paper aisle and the precinct where they fell in love, committing it to memory forever. “In thirty minutes he put together a better wedding than we did in six months.”

“We’ll have to get him a really good present from our Honeymoon,” he jokes as they step inside the precinct, even though they both know Charles wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less than a positive pregnancy test.

“Speaking of our Honeymoon… do you want to find an empty supply closet to consummate the marriage before we meet up with the squad?”

Jake laughs loudly, tears streaming down his face. “Oh my God, Ames, you want our first time as husband and wife to be in a dirty supply closet in the dirty police precinct we work in?”

Amy’s cheeks go bright red. “What? No-. I mean-.”

“Last time we made out at work, our Captain straight up _died_. Imagine what would happen if someone caught us doing it!”

“Forget it,” Amy cries, embarrassed. “Forget I said anything.”

“I didn’t say no, did I?”

Amy’s eyes darken. “You’re serious? You don’t want to wait?”

“Amy Santiago, when have I ever not wanted to have sex with you?”

“Good point,” she acknowledges, biting her lip. “And, by the way, it’s Amy Santiago _Peralta_ now.”

“I love you so much,” he declares, pulling her into Supply Closet B and showing her just how much he loves her.


End file.
